The Beginning of Everything
by showmetherivers
Summary: I don't own any characters. After the war is over. It's the beginning of a new life for everyone.
1. Time for a Big Surprise

I was so excited to see her. It had been two months. She had of course gone back to the States and finished her education. But she was moving here, to be with her family. Hermione had come to Grimmauld Place to help me clean up Regulus' room.

I was going to give her a surprise welcome back party that she would never forget. I couldn't wait to see my cousin. I hoped to god she hadn't changed much. I missed her smile and her sweetness.

"Alright Harry, everything's set. Ron just sent me an owl. They'll be here soon, they'll be arriving by floo powder."

I nodded the butterflies in my stomach growing by the minute. Hermione smiled at me. Walking slowly closer to me, almost as if she were afraid to reach out and hug me. And then, she grabbed me. Pulling me close, "I can't wait to see her either Harry. I've missed my best friend. Don't get me wrong Ginny's been lovely but Leighla was my girl!"

I laughed. She cried a little, tears of happiness though. I smiled and hugged her back just as tightly. I heard a creaking on the stairs and Kreacher entered the room. "The Weasley's are here sir," Kreacher said smiling happily at the display of affection.

He had really taken to Hermione as of late. The whole house looked a lot warmer now. Sirius' mum was still covered up but with a much nicer curtain. Which for some reason thrilled her to no end. The family tree in the living room had grown larger and looked nicer than it had before. Kreacher was even on it now. I couldn't wait for Leighla to see everything that I had done. Hermione and I ran down the stairs to greet everyone. The first thing I saw when I walked into the room was George.

He jumped over to me and smiled hugely. Hugging me and pulling me up off the floor. "Harry! I'm not holey anymore. Fred would be disappointed."

I laughed. Madame Pomfrey had worked her magic yet again. "What time will she be here?" George asked.

"Around 3. She wanted to come sooner but she's going to visit her my aunt and uncle and cousin's graves."

Everyone got quiet as the words came out of my mouth. All the way in the States and they were still killed by all this terrible mess.

Then Ginny piped up, "Is Hagrid coming?" Which is when there was a knock at the front door. "That should be him now."

Kreacher went out to let the half giant in. The air filled with excitement quickly. We all sat together in the living room. Everyone's eyes kept averting to the clocks. We had balloons blown up which had been a very interesting scene. Mr. Weasley and George kept letting them go. The noise it made was hilarious to them. We hung streamers and a sign. It was only 2 by the time everything was done.

Mr. Weasley started telling us a story about work. Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid were the only ones really listening. My eyes stayed on the clock for about half an hour when Kreacher came up to me and asked if I wanted him to start serving orderves. I nodded and followed him into the kitchen, George in tow.

"So, who does she think is going to be here?" he asked picking up a bowl of pudding.

"Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." George grinned, his cheeks getting red at the thought of seeing my cousin again.

"Oiy, Harry, where's this portrait of Dumbledore you have?" Mr. Weasley yelled at me from the living room. I started to walk back towards them when there was a crack. I whipped around hoping to god that it wasn't Leighla. Especially not with George standing right there. He was the main surprise. Neville Longbottem stepped out of the green flame that had appeared in my fireplace dusting himself off. "Hello Harry!" Neville said grinning widely. "Gran will be here any second now." And with that there was another loud crack and Neville's grandmother was standing in the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for inviting us Harry dear."

"No problem Mrs. Longbottem, thank you for coming. Everyone else is in the living room if you'll follow me. Come on George you don't want to be standing in the kitchen when she shows up do you? It'll ruin my plan."

George jumped up and followed me back into the living room. Luna was standing over by where I had placed Dumbledore's portrait. It was facing the other way. I knew everyone had been waiting for this too. To speak with him even though he was gone. Finally, I turned the portrait around so that he was facing everyone and placed him on the wall in the spot I thought would be best for it. Right next to him was Severus' portrait. Mrs. Weasley had been speaking with him.

Everyone shouted Dumbledore's name. The twinkle in his blue eyes shown brightly. Mrs. Weasley weaped a little at the sight of him. "Still not here yet Harry?" he whispered to me. I shook my head. "Soon though. I hope." He smiled at me and nodded curtly. Talking to Severus quietly as everyone went back to what they were doing.

An owl flew into the front window. Everyone fell silent. It was Leighla's owl Grimly. I took the letter from her leg as Kreacher brought her water and food. I looked down at Kreacher. "When Leighla gets here, you're relieved of your duties feel free to stay around though and be with everyone okay?"

Kreacher smiled at me. "She's going to apparate here. In about 5 minutes." The excitement grew once more as everyone started to hide. George was the last one to hide. Although not that well, he really just wanted to get a good look at her before anyone else. I turned to look one last time. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were sitting happily on the couch. Okay, well no one else was really hidden all that well either. Especially Hagrid, but at least they tried.

There was a light pop outside and then a small knock at the door. I walked into the hall and towards the front door. The butterflies in my stomach were about the size of footballs. I opened the door and was jumped. I didn't even get a chance to get a good look at her myself. All I could feel was her tiny arms wrapped around my neck and her feet kicking up in the air. I laughed.

We hugged for about five minutes when I finally put her down. She stepped back, her hands in my hands. She had definitely lost some weight, but she looked really good. George was going to die when he saw her.


	2. Everyone's here

Her hair was darker, her skin tanner. Her smile brighter than I'd seen it in a long time. Although there was a hint of sadness in her eyes, and they were still a little red. But she looked gorgeous. "Come on in!" I said starting to walk towards the living room, "Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are waiting for you."

My plan was that everyone but George was going to jump out at her. George would stay hidden for at least a few minutes after everyone else. We turned the corner and walked into the room. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all jumped up at the sight of Leighla. Hermione grabbed her best friend and squeezed her tightly. Leighla laughed a little and then they both started crying.

Ginny took them both in her arms and started crying a little too. When they finally let go Ron got his turn. And then everyone else jumped up out. Leighla cried even more as everyone started coming up to her. Mrs. Weasley held her for about two minutes. She looked around, trying to find George. Finally she realized he wasn't there. She got upset, and instead of tears of joy came tears of sadness. Mrs. Weasley hugged her more closely. Leighla's face was hiding in Mrs. Weasley's dress.

George quietly crept out of his hiding spot. He snuck up behind my cousin, lightly placing his hand on her back. She spun around, tears still flowing from her eyes. She flung her arms around George's neck. He picked her up off the floor and twirled her around. She kissed every inch of his face and neck, his face was turning a bright shade of red. I couldn't believe it George Weasley embarrassed to have his girlfriend kissing him in front of everyone, or maybe he'd rather do this in private so that other things could be done too. Either way, when she kissed his lips, his face and neck turned a deep crimson color. Everyone smiled at the display of affection. It was all Ron and I could do to keep from laughing though.

He gently placed her back on the floor, their lips still locked. His hands feeling every bit of her body that were appropriate for others to see. Now you could tell he wanted more, there would be time for that later. It felt like it had been an hour by the time they were done.

"I love you," she whispered to George. He smiled as she turned to everyone else. "I love all of you!" she said.

"We love you too!" everyone said happily. George looked over at me, I winked at him, now would be the perfect time.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Harry winking at George. Something fishy was going on. When I looked back at George he had started to get down on one knee. My throat clenched up. He held my left hand in his as he pulled a small black box out of his front pocket.

"I know you're already a part of this family, but I'd really love it if we started our own. So, Leighla Evans, will you marry me?"

I started crying again. George smiled at me, that cute little mischievous grin he always got, I couldn't help but smile back. I wiped the tears away, "Yes! Of course I will!" I said pulling George up to his feet so I could kiss him again.

Everyone clapped and congratulations went around as George placed the ring on my finger. They all hugged us and finally everyone settled down, although Mr. And Mrs. Weasley wouldn't leave us alone. There was a knock at the door. I watched as Kreacher stood up to get it. Harry looked at him. "Kreacher! Remember what I told you. Have something to eat, you deserve it." The house elf smiled and bowed to his master.

George and I finally got away and we went over to speak with Dumbledore. "I wish you could come to the wedding Professor," I said smiling sadly up at him.

He smiled at the two of us over his half moon spectacles, his brilliant blue eyes shining in the light. "I'll be there, it may not be in body, but I'll always be in your hearts."

We smiled at him. I pulled George off to the side somewhat away from everyone. At least out of earshot, as long as no one had extendable ears. "Are you staying here tonight?" I asked.

The grin was back on his face once more. "I don't want to leave you ever again. Harry invited to me to live here with you guys!"

A relieved look grew on my face and George laughed. I was excited to know that I would be waking up next to him every morning.

The Tonk's family, along with Percy, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie entered the room. Unfortunately it would be a while before I got to see any of them. I heard Percy ask if he missed it and everyone yelled yes. He looked disappointed. I walked through the crowd towards him, George followed.

"Hey!!" Percy said taking George and I into his arms. We hugged him tightly. "So, let me see the ring!"

I held out my hand. Percy smiled. "Nice job George. Fred would be proud." George smiled at the thought.

"So, George are you going to keep the shop open?" Percy asked.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want it to close. I've got some new things that Fred and I had been working on that I'd like to put out and now I have a new partner in crime," George said turning to me. I loved it!


End file.
